


Soul Stone

by OceansBreeze



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:01:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22239040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OceansBreeze/pseuds/OceansBreeze
Summary: 其实这脑洞是前天我和同好一起讨论得出的……源于我突发奇想的那个流产了的复联&变形金刚的crossover，然后我们俩就“谁会牺牲自己换原石”进行了一番讨论。警爵二人其实都会以牺牲自己为代价而保全对方，即使撇开cp滤镜他俩也会这么做的。所以他们肯定也是抢着往下跳。What If...去拿灵魂宝石的是警车和爵士……？
Relationships: Jazz/Prowl
Kudos: 3





	Soul Stone

**Author's Note:**

> 其实这脑洞是前天我和同好一起讨论得出的……源于我突发奇想的那个流产了的复联&变形金刚的crossover，然后我们俩就“谁会牺牲自己换原石”进行了一番讨论。警爵二人其实都会以牺牲自己为代价而保全对方，即使撇开cp滤镜他俩也会这么做的。所以他们肯定也是抢着往下跳。
> 
> What If...去拿灵魂宝石的是警车和爵士……？

那个巨大的暗紫色星球笼罩在同样暗紫色的浓雾中若隐若现，警车和爵士站在飞船的舷窗前，惊讶地望着随着距离的缩短而逐渐变大的沃弥尔。

“不得不承认，如果我们不是有任务在身，这个地方确实看上去不赖。”爵士最先说。警车扭头看了他一眼：“先办正事。等把大家都救回来后，如果你还…想来旅游的话我可以陪你再来一次。”

不一会飞船就进入了沃弥尔星的大气层，警车找到一块足够宽敞的平地来停放飞船。

天空是有些恐怖的紫红色，远处悬挂着的亮白色光圈似乎来自于附近某颗不知名的恒星。整个星球到处都是恐怖的死气沉沉的暗紫色，似乎在劝告那些贸然闯入的来访者们趁早打消来这里取走灵魂原石的念头。这里确实不适合生命久留，虽然有大气层，氧含量却极低，凛冽的寒风裹挟着像撕扯得稀巴烂的棉絮般的雪花，呼啸着将那座据说是藏着灵魂宝石的山峰团团包围。

积了一层薄雪的山路并不算陡峭，但对于两个汽车人来说却有些狭窄，他们只能将后背紧贴在石壁上横向挪动身体缓慢前进，而山路上的积雪也大大降低了他们前进的速度。

“欢迎……”终于成功登顶时，背后突然传来一阵低沉的声音，警车的肩炮运作起来随时准备发射，同时他和爵士默契地同时举起枪，转身对准声音的来源，只见一个披着黑色斗篷的东西正慢慢向这里飘过来，乍看上去有点像哈利波特里的摄魂怪。“从塞伯坦运道而来的客人。警车，爵士，元始天尊普莱姆斯神的孩子。”

“你是谁？”爵士试图靠近些看清楚那家伙的长相，却被警车拦住。

“我是原石的守护者，负责指引你们找到灵魂原石。”那团黑色的斗篷——其实就是红骷髅，回答道。

“那真谢谢你，告诉我们原石在哪，我们自己去拿。等用完就给你送回来。”警车的手指紧紧按在扳机上，他们的复仇者朋友们之前并未告知他们这里还有个看门的，对于红骷髅的话他不敢轻易相信。

“并不想你们想象的那样简单。”红骷髅露出一抹诡异的笑容。他把警车和爵士引到悬崖边，望着远处劈开紫黑色云层的血红色恒星，回头解释道：“你们所寻之物，就在前方；你们所惧之物，亦在前方。”

“灵魂原石就在下面。”爵士低头往下看去，说出了自己的揣测。

“若要得到原石，必须要牺牲挚爱。这一条件亘古不变——以灵魂换灵魂。”红骷髅补充道。“你们自己做决定吧！”说完他就悄无声息地向旁边飘去，让出通向崖边的那段石板路。

“普神在上啊……”爵士找到一块低矮的岩石坐下，对要换取灵魂原石的代价感到有些不可思议。“他在骗我们，肯定还有别的方法。”

“我觉得不是。”警车倚靠在爵士旁边的一块岩石上。“不管要得到什么都得付出相应的代价，虽然这个代价确实残忍，但符合逻辑。灭霸带着他的女儿卡魔拉来到这里，但离开时只有他和原石。如果说这是个巧合的话反而就不合逻辑了。”

警车没有继续说下去，爵士好像预感到什么，他抬起头向自己的火伴那边看去，护目镜的亮度骤然提高好几倍，又瞬间变成暗蓝色。红骷髅面无表情地望着他们，远处，血红色的不知名恒星居于天际，给红骷髅的身影镶嵌上一道血红色光边，这也让他的身影看上去更加阴森恐怖，充满死亡气息。

“不惜一切代价。”爵士站起来向崖边走近几步，与警车拉开了距离。

“如果我们拿不到原石，不仅是大哥他们，消失的那半数生命都无法回来。”仿佛知道爵士想要干什么，警车站到他身边，他们俩之间的距离重新缩小。“而且，我想我们的人选可能不太一样。”爵士微微侧身看向警车，这个角度半逆光看去，警车的脸一半被恒星的光映得像熔炼炉里的铁水那般赤红，一半好似笼罩在暗紫色的稀薄空去中，爵士张了张嘴似乎还想说什么，却半个词也没说出口，他有些失落地轻轻摇头，缓缓握住火伴的手。察觉到自己火伴情绪的变化，警车一言不发地把爵士紧紧揽入怀中，而爵士也用力回抱警车。

“我们得在谁跳下去这件事上达成共识。”不知拥抱了多久后，警车低沉平稳的声线在爵士的音频接收器边响起。

“少废话，我是在救你，炉渣，我不想让你这样做。”爵士说完转一个过肩摔就招呼上来，把警车摔向远离崖边的石板路上，然后他迅速跑向崖边。

警车在石板路上翻滚几圈，后背结结实实地撞上岩壁才停下来，他扶着岩壁迅速站起，丢开自己的酸液枪，掏出电击枪瞄准了爵士的左腿。

呯！看着爵士失去平衡向右倒去，警车变形为载具形态直接油门踩到底冲向崖边。“不要！”爵士拉出安全绳，一头固定在岩石上，一头抛出去挂住正在坠落已经变回机器人形态的警车，然后自己也抓住安全绳跳下去。两个汽车人的重量都系在这根安全绳上，挂在崖边摇摇欲坠，脚下便是万丈深渊，但若要得到灵魂原石，他们中必须有一个摔下去。

“把手给我……”爵士一手抓住安全绳一手伸向警车，他知道安全绳支撑不了多久，因为自己的身体正在顺着安全绳缓缓下滑。“条子，你上去，让我献祭吧。不然我们两个都会完蛋。”固定在岩石上的安全绳已经开始松动，几块碎石掉落下来砸在两个汽车人的盔甲上发出清脆的响声。

“……你松手吧，我……”警车握住爵士伸向自己的手，却微微别过头没有直视他的脸，紧接着他在爵士反应过来之前把扣在自己身上的安全绳末端的金属扣摘下来扣在爵士身上，两脚猛蹬岩壁的同时用力挣开爵士的手。

“不——！！不要啊——警车！！！”爵士崩溃地大吼起来，可他只能眼睁睁地看着警车坠下崖底，他甚至不敢去看警车摔成什么样子，在听到金属撞击岩石的闷响后，爵士紧闭起光镜，用拳头堵住嘴，肩膀剧烈地抽动起来。

他知道，灵魂原石，就快被他拿到了……


End file.
